The WAY
by Jennaaaa.s
Summary: "Entre le nouveau, Nathan, qui me fait bégayer à chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole, mon amie Jessica et son copain à mi-temps, et mon ex-meilleur ami Sirius qui se décide enfin à refaire surface, cette année promet d'être mouvementée." Mais il y a bien quelque chose auquel Angelica Tatcher, en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, peut se raccrocher. Cette chose s'appelle The W.A.Y.
1. Parce que tout débute à King

**Bonjour à tous, chers (Futurs ?) lecteurs !**

Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction, The W.A.Y. Tout d'abord, The W.A.Y, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt dans l'histoire, mais laissez moi vous donner une traduction. The Way peut être traduit en français par "la façon", "la voie", ou encore "le chemin". Et si je l'ai mis en majuscule, c'est pour en faire les initiales de **W**e **A**re **Y**oung (Nous sommes jeunes.) Voilà pour la petite explication !

Disclaimer : Le contexte, et certains personnages comme les maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et issus de son oeuvre ; ) Mais la plupart des personnages (les OC) sont à moi, vous les reconnaîtrez : Angelica, Lucy, Thomas...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Je n'ai pas l'excuse d'être une débutante, puisque cela fait deux ans que j'écris. En revanche, c'est la première fanfiction que je publie ; ) Merci d'être respectueux de mon travail et de rester polis dans vos review (J'ose espérer qu'il y en aura :D).

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Parce que tout débute à King's Cross.**

- Fais pas cette tête, Angèle, il va partir, ton train !

J'adressai un regard noir à Lucy, qui avait manifestement décidé de se moquer de moi aujourd'hui. C'était une de mes amies les plus proches, et elle savait déchiffrer mon impatience comme personne. Tous les signes étaient là : mes yeux qui détaillaient la gare dans l'attente d'un moindre mouvement, mes mains qui se tordaient et venaient sans cesse ébouriffer ma frange, mes jambes qui se croisaient, se décroisaient, et cachaient mal mon excitation. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que le train démarre et commence son voyage vers les collines d'Ecosse.

Nous étions le jour de la rentrée. Sur le quai, les familles s'agitaient et s'étreignaient dans des « au revoir » maladroits. On reconnaissait facilement les élèves de première année, inquiets et hésitants à monter à bord dans le train, comme si celui-ci allait les aspirer et ne plus jamais les laisser sortir. Il y avait les deuxième années, qui retrouvaient leurs amis avec plaisir, et cherchaient un compartiment libre. Les plus grands, qui poussaient et chahutaient dans le couloir et criaient dans les compartiments.

Et il y avait moi, Angelica Tatcher, élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, certainement aussi impatiente de partir que les petits nouveaux.

- J'espère bien, marmonnais-je. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente d'y retourner ?

- Angie, il y a que toi qui es toujours aussi contente de reprendre les cours. Et de retrouver la gueule fripée de Rusard, la vieille McGo, les devoirs, les règles, et bien sûr, les examens.

Lucy est la pire râleuse du monde. Sans rire, elle mériterait une médaille. Elle trouve toujours une raison de grogner et de se plaindre.

- Peut-être, mais il y a aussi les potes, les batailles d'oreillers dans les dortoirs, les soirées improvisées dans les salles communes, les farces à répétition, les matches de Quidditch, les histoires de cœurs...

Elle esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête, ébrouant ses courts cheveux blonds. Lucy est une jolie fille au teint clair et au visage parsemé de tâche de rousseurs. Ses cheveux lisses sont coupés au carré et ses yeux bruns lui donnent l'air d'une gentille fille, mais elle a un sacré caractère. Je me souviendrais toujours de la claque monumentale qu'elle a donné à cette fille qui s'était moqué de ses rondeurs. Plus personne n'avait osé émettre un commentaire, et ce, depuis que nous sommes en première année.

Elle avait beau cacher son enthousiasme, je savais qu'elle était aussi enjouée que moi, au fond. Elle avait passé toutes ses vacances d'été en France, et mourrait d'envie de revoir son copain, en sixième année à Poudlard. Quant à moi, mes vacances n'avaient pas été aussi amusantes... Je les avais passées chez mes grands parents - qui habitaient dans un trou perdu au milieu de la campagne. Le cauchemar.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit vivement, révélant l'agitation du couloir. Une silhouette s'en extirpa et s'affala sur la banquette.

- Ahh, c'est le bordel dehors. J'vous raconte pas le temps que j'ai mis pour trouver le bon compartiment...

Le garçon qui venait d'entrer s'appelait Thomas. Il ne faisait pas partie de la même maison que Lucy et moi - à savoir Poufsouffle. En fait, je ne le connaissais uniquement parce qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, et qu'on s'était déjà parlé plusieurs fois, à l'occasion des matches. Ah oui, c'est une chose que je n'ai pas dite : je fais partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle en tant que poursuiveuse. Ça aurait dû me mettre en compétition avec Thomas, mais nous sommes rapidement devenus amis en découvrant nos points communs.

- T'arrives toujours à la bourre, se moqua Lucy. Laisse-moi deviner... tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil sonner ?

Thomas est issu d'une famille de sorcier, mais son père a une fascination particulière pour les objets moldus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ramener chez lui dans l'espoir de faire partager sa passion à son fils (Ce qui n'est, à mon humble avis, absolument pas gagné).

- Tu parles, c'est vraiment nul ce truc, grogna t-il. J'ai jamais compris comment ça marchait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en réprimant un sourire. Ça me faisait du bien de retrouver mes amis, avec lesquels j'allais entamer la nouvelle année scolaire. Elle va être géniale, j'en suis sûre.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Lily Evans, accompagnée d'une de ses amies, qui nous demanda si elle pouvait s'installer ici. Nous ne la connaissions que vaguement, mais nous acceptâmes, sachant que trouver un compartiment libre s'avérait compliqué dans le Poudlard Express.

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'à peine les élèves installés et le train démarré, nous recevrions la visite des maraudeurs. Car partout où va Lily Evans, elle est bien sûr suivie de James Potter. Oui oui, James Potter, le leader des rebelles, le rebelle des leaders, le plus insupportable (et le plus drôle) des Gryffondors, sans oublier le plus collé des élèves de Poudlard. Il mériterait d'être dans le livre des records, pour ce dernier titre. Il était bien évidemment accompagné des autres membres du groupe, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow.

James, comme à son habitude, s'assit près de Lily - celle-ci ayant l'air légèrement exaspérée. Il faut dire que le garçon lui courrait après depuis que nous sommes en première année. Je serais elle, je ne me plaindrais pas, tout de même. Bon, c'est vrai, il est lourd et arrogant, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon !

Remus, plus discret, se glissa à côté de Lucy, dont les joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée (En fait, elle craquait sur lui jusqu'en troisième année. Après, elle a rencontré un autre gars, mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle est toujours amoureuse. On n'oublie pas comme un mec comme ça. Et surtout pas un maraudeur).

Et puis il y avait Sirius, qui m'adressa un regard hésitant. Je me sentis gênée et détourna les yeux. Il s'assit sur la banquette et me salua.

- Salut Gaby.

Sirius est mon meilleur ami. Du moins, il l'était. On se connaît depuis la petite enfance. Vous savez, l'âge où il suffit de partager son goûter pour devenir ami. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, notre rencontre ne tient pas vraiment du hasard. Les faits sont là : j'étais une rare sorcière parmi les autres enfants moldu du voisinage. Et les parents de Sirius ne supportent pas ces derniers... Sans oublier que nous vivions juste à côté, et que nos familles se connaissaient de longue date, les Black et les Tatcher étant de sang-pur. Il n'est donc pas impossible que j'aie quelques cousins éloignés dans la famille de Sirius.

Lui et moi étions inséparables, tout simplement. On ne partageait pas que de la complicité. Il y avait tellement de choses. Des secrets, des cauchemars, des choses que nous avons vu tous les deux, et que l'on ne pourrait jamais oublier. Des larmes, aussi. De la rancœur. Des moments de joie, de bonheur. C'était lorsqu'il n'y avait que Sirius et Angelica. Mais après, il y a eu Poudlard. Et tout a changé. Lorsque je dis « Poudlard », je n'évoque pas seulement l'école, mais aussi tout ce qu'il y a autour. Le fait de grandir. L'adolescence, les hormones, les premiers rendez-vous, les nouveaux amis. Allez, dites-moi, combien d'entre vous ont gardé contact avec vos amis d'enfance ? Combien d'entre vous croyez encore à ce serment enfantin : « On restera meilleurs amis pour toujours ». C'est toujours magique, mais ce n'est jamais vrai.

Sirius a été envoyé à Gryffondor. Angelica est partie à Poufsouffle. Cette différence fut la première barrière.

Puis, il s'est tout de suite révélé que nous n'étions pas pareils. Sirius est le genre de gars charismatique, envié de tous les autres mecs, poursuivi par toutes les filles. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer à droite à gauche. Il est comme ça. C'est un mec cool, propulsé au top, faisant toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables avec ses autres amis, les fameux maraudeurs. Et là dedans, c'est difficile de trouver une place pour moi. Alors je me suis éloignée, peu à peu. J'ai arrêté de le voir aussi souvent que je le faisais. J'ai disparu en douceur, parce que je ne voulais pas que notre amitié se solde par une dispute mémorable. En troisième année, nous avons rompu tout contact. C'est étrange de penser que ce garçon qui se comporte comme un parfait inconnu, à quelques centimètres de moi, me connaît par cœur.

Cependant, lorsque je le vois me gratifier d'un sourire « d'avant », où l'entendre m'appeler Gabrielle, mon deuxième prénom – comme il l'a toujours fait, pour une raison totalement inconnue – ça me fait chaud au cœur, et j'ai l'impression, l'espace de quelques secondes, de revenir des années en arrière.

Oui, je m'appelle Angelica Gabrielle Tatcher. No comment sur le côté angélique, merci bien.

- Salut, répondais-je néanmoins. Dites, vous avez des projets pour cette année ?

Question stupide, je l'avoue. Ils ont TOUJOURS des projets. Des farces débiles à faire pour rendre les profs complètement dingue. Mais sans eux, les cours de Poudlard seraient bien moins amusants.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas une grande amie des maraudeurs. Ils forment, à eux quatre, un cercle très fermé. Ils sont généralement accompagnés d'une foule de groupie. Bon, j'exagère peut-être. Mais une chose est sûre, il n'y a pas une fille ici qui n'aimerait pas sortir avec l'un d'eux. Sauf peut-être Lily Evans, mais cette fille est un cas à part. Retenez donc bien que toute personne à Poudlard de nature plus ou moins féminine est physiquement attirée par un maraudeur – ou même par tous – et je ne fais pas exception à la règle.

Cependant, Sirius est le seul que je connais bien, malgré le fait que je ne traîne plus avec lui. Les autres restent des garçons inaccessibles, coqueluches de l'école, qui ne donnent pas leur attention à n'importe qui.

Aujourd'hui, cette joyeuse bande est assise dans mon compartiment (Enfin, j'y étais la première, quoi), alors figurez vous que je profite de la situation !

- Bien sûr ! s'exclame James. Mais chut, on reste silencieux pour l'instant, ce serait con de se faire prendre dès le départ…

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes des représailles, Cornedrue ? plaisante Remus.

- D'accord, alors disons que l'on veut juste préserver la surprise, rectifie ledit Cornedrue.

Surtout, ne me demandez pas pourquoi James est surnommé ainsi. C'est un des chapitres mystérieux du manuel du Maraudeur : les surnoms. Remus est également appelé « Lunard », quant à Peter, il répond au très étrange nom de « Queudver », et Sirius est affublé du patronyme de « Patmol ». Pour ce dernier, j'ai ma petite idée. Il se trouve que Sirius Black est un animagus. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette année, du temps où il m'adressait encore la parole, où il est venu me voir pour me confier qu'il savait désormais se transformer en chien. Malheureusement, il n'a pas voulu m'avouer la raison de cette transformation. Je soupçonne ses amis d'y avoir une part de responsabilité. Mais, là encore, je ne peux rien assurer.

Outre les noms de maraudeurs, on peut s'amuser à décliner leurs prénoms de manière infinie. C'est ainsi que James est parfois appelé « Jamesie », « Jamie », où même « James-James » (Ce dernier est absolument impossible à prononcer). Remus a le droit à « Mumus », « Rem », « Remy », et ainsi de suite. On retrouve également « Pete » et « Péteur » (mais POURQUOI ? Non, tout compte fait, je n'ai pas envie de savoir…) dans le cas de Pettigrow, et « Sirusounet », « Siriuchou » et « Blacky », ces derniers étant inventés par la gent féminine. Pour ma part, le meilleur de tous reste « Seriously », qui m'a fait beaucoup rire.

James sortit sa baguette et décida de teindre les cheveux de Pettigrow pour égayer le voyage. Oui, ce garçon a des idées bizarres. M'enfin, qui suis-je pour juger… niark. Le pauvre Peter passait donc du blond platine au vert pomme, puis du vert pomme au rose bonbon, du rose au violet. Ils devirent même totalement noir, au bout d'un moment, ce qui lui donnait des airs très dark. Sirius s'en mêla, estimant que le bleu électrique lui allait mieux. Les cheveux du garçon étaient tantôt bleus, tantôt rouge, couleur de Gryffondor vaillamment défendue par James.

Leur désaccord s'accéléra, et les sorts lancés par les baguettes finirent par fusionner. Lorsque Pettigrow vit un jet de couleur non-identifié se diriger vers lui, il prit peur et se baissa. Le sort ricocha et atterrit sur… Lily Evans. Qui se retrouva avec de magnifiques mèches violette à la place de sa chevelure auburn.

Grand silence dans le wagon. Lily le rompit en poussant un cri d'effroi.

- Mais… Mon dieu… Qu'avez-vous fait…

Elle se retourna vers le coupable avec un regard noir. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, alors James serait déjà avada-kedavrisé depuis longtemps.

- J'en ai marre de tes conneries Potter !

- Tu sais Lily-Jolie, cette couleur te va très bien au teint… dit James, qui tentait désespérément de sauver la situation.

- Remus ! Aide moi ! Tu es le plus censé des quatre !

- Euh… Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis préfet, d'accord mais pas coiffeur, répond Remus, mal à l'aise.

Lily se leva avec un air furieux et se tourna progressivement vers James, Sirius, Peter et Remus.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, vous quatre. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me pourrir mon année, c'est clair ? Je suis préfète, désormais, et je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller pour des journées entières ! J'ai bien voulu faire des efforts l'année dernière, mais vous n'en faites aucuns ! Alors, toi, Potter, ne t'avise pas de m'approcher à nouveau si tu veux être en état de monter sur un balai ! Et Remus, je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas faire n'importe quoi !

Sa tirade nous avait tous calmé, d'un seul coup. En revanche, ses cheveux violets qui voletaient autour de son visage cassaient tout le sérieux de ses avertissements. Elle sortit du wagon en claquant la porte, immédiatement suivie de James Potter. Nous entendîmes un « Lily-Jolie, attends-moi ! » retentissant dans le couloir, puis un claquement sec, avant de voir revenir le garçon avec une splendide marque rouge sur la joue. Il se rassit piteusement.

« Quel caractère », plaisanta Sirius.

_À_ vrai dire, j'avais un peu peur de Lily Evans. Cette fille, d'ordinaire si douce et si gentille, savait se transformer en véritable dragon lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Et dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux s'éclipser discrètement. Oui oui, je parle aussi pour toi James. Cette fille est bien la seule qui n'est pas sensible à tes techniques de drague.

Enfin, bref.

Le reste du voyage ne se passa pas si mal, les garçons faisant un concours de blague pourries dont la plupart portait sur Severus Rogue. Mais si ! Vous savez, Rogue, ce garçon solitaire de Serpentard qui prend tout le monde de haut, ce bouc-émissaire des maraudeurs avec ses cheveux gras collés à son visage et son nez crochu plongé dans ses bouquins. Je ne le supporte pas. Il est énervant à traiter tout le monde avec mépris. Je sais que la vie est dure, et que la plupart des élèves se moquent de lui, mais ça lui arracherait la gueule de faire un sourire ? On a l'impression que c'est marqué « Victime » sur son front. J'ai renoncé à avoir pitié de lui le jour où il m'a dit que les poufsouffles ne servaient à rien. Depuis, je me fiche de lui autant que les autres. Et puis merde.

Tandis que Peter faisait une imitation très réussie de Servilus, que James se tordait de rire sous les regards indignés de Lily (Laquelle avait réussi à retrouver sa couleur rousse), je me rendis compte que Sirius m'observait. Enfin, plus précisément, il observait la bague que je portais à la main gauche et que, comme à mon habitude, je tournai à mon doigt sans m'en rendre compte. Petite, elle ne tenait qu'à l'annulaire. Assez fine, elle était noire et ornée de jade. Et gravée au nom des Black.

Venait il seulement de se rendre compte que je l'avais gardée ? Après tout, quand il me l'a donné, nous étions hauts comme trois pommes, et il ne savait pas que ce nom ne voudrait bientôt plus rien dire pour lui. Il n'avait dit qu'une seule chose « On sera toujours meilleurs amis, d'accord ? », auquel j'avais répondu par un fervent hochement de tête. Puis on avait craché par terre et « croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. »

Ces souvenirs me semblaient lointains, trop lointains, et même déplacés dans cette situation. J'enfouis ma main dans les pans de ma robe de sorcier et engageai la conversation avec Thomas. Je ne fis plus attention à Sirius, et il détourna le regard afin de parler avec Remus.

Quelques instants plus tard, le train s'immobilisa. Nous étions arrivés. J'allais entamer ma cinquième année à Poudlard, et je savais déjà que celle-ci ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ; ) Une petite Review ?

Allez, bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	2. Le Choixpeau est maître de l

**Chalut à tous !**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont laissé une review ; ) J'espère que ce second chapitre vous conviendra ! Il est du point de vue d'Angelica, comme la plupart de ceux qui vont suivre. Je ferai sûrement un POV Jonathan pour le troisième chapitre.

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. J'emprunte ce contexte à la géniale J.K. Rowling. Certains personnages sont à moi (Angelica, Jessica, Lucy, etc...)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Merci d'être respectueux de mon travail et de rester polis dans vos review :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le choixpeau est maître de l'instant**

- Non, mais il ne peut pas se taire, maintenant ? Personne ne l'écoute, on a tous la dalle !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air torturé de Lucy. La tête enfouie entre ses mains, elle jetait un regard attentif sur la table en bois massif, attendant avec impatience qu'elle se couvre de plats appétissants. Le professeur Dumbledore nous gratifiait de son discours annuel : Bienvenue à Poudlard, présentations des professeurs, rappel des règles... Je l'avoue, nous n'écoutions que d'une oreille. Non, en fait, nous n'écoutions pas du tout. La plupart de mes camarades se racontaient leurs vacances, où échangeaient des ragots. Pour ma part, je débattais avec Jessica, ma voisine, des élèves qui avaient le plus changé pendant l'été.

- Daphné Taylor a encore grossi, ricana Jess. Regarde-la se tortiller sur son banc ! Elle essaie d'empêcher ses bourrelets de se faire la malle au-dessus de sa jupe d'uniforme. J'ai bien peur que La Pétasse ne veuille plus d'elle dans sa bande, cette année.

« La Pétasse » est le surnom que l'on donne à Eleanor Jenks. Cette fille est notre ennemie jurée. Et malheureusement, elle est aussi une des filles les plus populaires et les plus cool du bahut. Impossible de la rater, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa silhouette de mannequin. Elle est à Gryffondor, dans la même année que nous, et nous avons le malheur de partager avec elle la plupart de nos cours. En apparence, elle peut se montrer gentille, mais nous savons qu'elle est terriblement snob et peste, et qu'elle n'accepte avec elle que les personnes qui la valorisent.

Jessica et Eleanor se vouent une haine sans merci depuis la première fois qu'elles se sont adressées la parole. Elle ne l'avoueront jamais l'une en face de l'autre, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je veux dire, tout le monde à Poudlard le sait, vu les crasses qu'elles se font depuis la première année. C'est dingue de constater qu'au fond, elles se ressemblent terriblement. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Eleanor déteste Jessica, parce qu'elle la considère comme une menace. Moi, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle connaisse mon existence. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me contente de la détester en silence.

- Ah ! Ça y est ! exulta Lucy en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur le professeur McGonagall. Ils arrivent enfin ! Maintenant, qu'ils se grouillent, je n'en peux plus.

- Je t'avais dit, Luce, de prendre des dragées dans le train.

- Ta gueule.

Ah, cette Lucy. Toujours polie, et de bonne humeur.

La répartition de cette année allait être importante pour ma famille puisque ma petite sœur allait faire partie de la promotion. J'étais soulagée qu'elle fasse enfin son entrée à Poudlard, car elle jubilait depuis une semaine à la maison. Je ne vous raconte pas. Ou plutôt si, je vous raconte : elle chante toute la journée, me pose un tas de questions emmerdantes, s'inquiète, me relis sa lettre une centaine de fois… Bref, quelque chose de bien soûlant.

Les premières années ne tardèrent pas à rentrer dans la grande salle, précédés de McGonagall. Timides et émerveillés, ils regardaient autour d'eux et dévisageaient chaque élève dont ils croisaient le regard. Ces derniers leur faisaient des grimaces pour les effrayer, ou bien se contentait de leur sourire. Une de nos activités favorites à nous, les plus grands, consiste à parier sur le déroulement de la répartition. On peut essayer de deviner où les petits frères et petites sœurs des autres vont aller, de combien de gamins à lunettes la maison Serdaigle va écoper, ou encore si un enfant va trébucher en montant l'estrade. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les élèves s'agiter à la table. « Les paris sont ouverts » me chuchota mon voisin. Mais étant donné la merveilleuse chance que je me tape à ce jeu (Cette phrase est ironique, notez le bien), je préfère m'abstenir.

Je repérai Caroline, ma petite sœur, au milieu des premières années. Elle était ravie, un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Je la voyais trépigner d'impatience pendant que McGonagall entamait la liste. Nous héritions de quelques Poufsouffles (Ouaaaais ! On est les meilleurs ! Vous entendez ? Les meilleurs du collège !), puis ma sœur fut appelée.

- Tatcher, Caroline ?

Je la vis s'avancer vers le choixpeau, anxieuse. Celui-ci, une fois posé sur sa tête, n'hésita pas une seconde.

**- SERPENTARD !**

La table des Serpentards se mit à applaudir avec frénésie, tandis que ma petite sœur les rejoignait en vitesse.

- Genre, ta p'tite sœur à Serpentard ? me souffla Lucy.

J'haussai les épaules. Je m'y attendais, finalement. Caroline avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait, et n'avait jamais hésité pour l'obtenir. C'était une battante, intelligente, déterminée. Bref, une pure Serpentard. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule, dans la famille. A vrai dire, je suis la seule Poufsouffle chez moi (Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être les meilleurs ! L'élite !) : ma mère était à Serdaigle et mon père, également à Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a pas de maison mieux qu'une autre. Malgré ça, il y a toujours eu des clichés, certains plus vrais que d'autre. C'est à cause des critères que les quatre fondateurs ont imposés. Les serdaigles, par exemple, n'acceptent pratiquement que les érudits, les élèves réfléchis et intelligents. Du coup, ils sont considérés comme les « intellos de l'école ». La plupart des gryffondors sont des gens charismatiques et tête brûlée. Le choixpeau n'y envoie que des élèves courageux et hardies. J'aimerais bien savoir comment deviner qu'un élève est courageux, quand il a quinze ans et qu'il est au collège, mais bon. D'ailleurs, cette maison est en concurrence avec celle des Serpentard. Tout le monde pense que ce sont des imbéciles machiavéliques. C'est faux, faux, et archi faux ! Bon, ok, peut-être vrai pour certains. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça : j'ai une autre sœur cadette, Katleen, qui est à Serpentard.

Et puis, il y a les Poufsouffles, nous, les joyeux compagnons, juste, loyaux, patients, ayant le goût du travail acharné (Ahem…). Ne vous méprenez pas, on aime bien faire la fête, nous aussi. D'ailleurs, on s'amuse bien, dans notre salle commune. Tout le monde se connaît et s'entend bien (à quelques exceptions près). On s'échange des affaires (les plus pervers d'entre vous ont imaginé des petites culottes en dentelle jetée à travers les dortoirs), s'entraide, se charrie… Bref, c'est le club med.

M'enfin, je passe là-dessus, on y reviendra tout à l'heure.

Le reste de la répartition se déroula normalement, si bien que je n'y fis plus attention. Ce n'est que lorsque Jessica, à ma gauche, me pinça le bras que je me retournai.

- Aie !

- Regarde-ça, me chuchota-t-elle en pointant le menton vers le Choixpeau.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée. Parmi le petit groupe de premières années, un garçon d'environ quinze ans se dirigeait vers le chapeau magique. Grand, bien bâti, il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, mais on devinait déjà qu'il était canon.

- Wouah… Comment il s'appelle ?

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas écouté.

« Faites qu'il soit envoyé à Poufsouffle, faites qu'il soit envoyé à Poufsouffle… » Je croisai les doigts pour forcer la chance, et vis Jessica faire de même. Un mec pareil, on ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ailleurs !

- Allez… Allez, vieux chapeau pourri, dis-le… Dis-le… Poufsouffle !

Le choixpeau semblait pourtant indécis. Il hésita longtemps, avant de crier sa décision.

- Hmm… D'accord… **POUFFSOUFLE !**

- YEAAAAH !

Jessica et moi avons hurlé en même temps, oubliant tout à coup où nous nous trouvions. Les têtes se tournèrent vers nous, et quelques rires résonnèrent. Je piquai brusquement un fard et me cachai derrière ma frange. Jess, par son exubérance naturelle, n'avait absolument pas l'air gênée.

« Super… Qu'est-ce que je peux en faire, moi, des conneries.. » pensai-je.

McGonagall toussota pour reprendre notre attention. Le garçon se dirigea vers notre table et s'assit – Ô malheur ! – entre moi et mon voisin de droite. Il m'adressa un sourire mi-gêné mi-moqueur. Je me sentis rougir. « Quelle belle première impression… J'ai vraiment la poisse sur ce coup-là. »

Jess, en revanche, entama immédiatement la conversation.

- Salut ! Tu es nouveau ? Tu viens d'où ?

Il se retourna, et je pu admirer ses yeux. Il étaient aussi d'un noir velouté, comme ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévisager, ce qu'il aurait remarqué s'il ne parlait pas à Jessica.

- Salut, dit-il avec un léger accent slave (si craquant…), j'arrive de Bulgarie. J'étudiais à Durmstrang, mais mes parents ont pris la décision de m'envoyer ici.

- Ah oui ? C'est drôlement loin… Tu n'es pas trop perdu ?

Jessica avait pris sa voix de séductrice et se rapprochait dangereusement, avec un sourire enjôleur. Nan, mais oh ! Eh oh ! Je suis là, moi ! Z'êtes pas tout seul ! Et puis, de quel droit elle se le réserve ?

Je m'interposai entre eux-deux, afin de bien leur rappeler ma présence. Bah, c'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas complètement invisible, si ? … Si ?

- Jess, tu es vraiment impolie ! Tu ne prends même pas la peine de te présenter ! dis-je avec un petit sourire genre tu-ne-vas-pas-me-le-piquer-comme-ça-namého, puis je repris en me tournant vers beaugosse-bulgare. Je m'appelle Angelica, et elle, c'est Jessica. Tu es en quelle année, euh…

Avait-il dit son prénom ? Je ne savais plus. Il sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom, souria-t-il. Je m'appelle Jonathan. Mais, appelez-moi Nathan, je préfère. Et j'ai seize ans, je suis en cinquième année.

_Nathan. _Le prénom résonna dans ma tête. Mon sourire s'évanouit immédiatement. Je me sentais perdre pied, retourner en arrière à tout vitesse, des années plus tôt.

Nathan.

- Excusez-moi, balbutiais-je en me levant brusquement.

Sous les regards étonnés de mes amis, je me levai et sortis de la salle d'un pas pressé. Je courus dans les couloirs, avec l'intention de me réfugier dans la salle commune, ou mieux, dans mon dortoir. Cependant, j'avais surestimé mes forces. La douleur du souvenir me submergea, si violemment que du m'adosser à un mur. Je glissai jusqu'au sol, le souffle coupé par le choc que je venais de prendre. Haletante, je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration… « Fais entrer de l'air dans tes poumons idiote ». Je sentis l'angoisse qui m'avait tordu le ventre s'évaporer peu à peu.

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration…

Je constatai que mes mains étaient tremblantes. Et bon sang, comme je me sentais stupide d'être terrassée par un simple prénom. « Calme toi imbécile. Tu n'es pas dans un film tragique. Tu es en cinquième année à Poudlard. C'est le jour de la rentrée. Tu es dans un couloir. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, tu entends ? Allez, maintenant mets-toi debout, relève la tête et marche jusqu'au dortoir. »

Une fois dans le dortoir, je me changeai et me glissai dans mon lit. Je n'étais toujours pas endormie lorsque Lucy et Jessica me rejoignirent et allèrent se coucher.

- Ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? me chuchota Jess dans l'obscurité.

- Rien de grave. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Ça passera avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Silence. Mes colocataires s'endormirent. Pas moi.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi conne de toute ma vie.

**0o0o0**

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux du dortoir. Le soleil. Le soleil ? En écosse ? Fichtre, quelle magie a bien pu s'abattre sur cette région de me… je veux dire, pluvieuse ? Prise d'une soudaine énergie, je repoussai ma couette et m'étira longuement. Lucy et Jessica dormait encore, de même que mes trois autres colocataires.

Je me levai, passant près de lit de Victoire. C'est une fille géniale. Douce, calme, gentille, elle arrive toujours à esquisser un sourire, au grand contraire de Lucy qui râle tout le temps. Je n'en reviens pas, qu'elle soit devenue amie avec nous. C'est vrai, Victoire est le genre de fille belle, drôle, populaire : inaccessible. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, en première année, elle ne connaissait personne. Et pour cause : elle arrivait tout droit de France. Elle s'est tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Jessica, bien que celle-ci soit son parfait opposé. De loin, on peut trouver qu'elles se ressemblent : elles sont toutes les deux belles, confiantes, appréciées… Mais là où Jessica est vulgaire et extravertie, Victoire est délicate et tout en retenue. Et si Vic est appréciée de tous, Jess est jalousée de toutes. Les mecs disent parfois que « Victoire est la fille avec laquelle tous les mecs veulent sortir, et Jessica est la fille avec laquelle tous les mecs sont sortis. » Cette année, Vickie a été désignée Préfète. Je suis sûre qu'elle va prendre son rôle très à cœur.

Je me glissai dans la salle de bain en tentant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Je me rafraîchis le visage à l'eau claire, puis me penchai vers mon reflet. Question physique, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. J'ai des cheveux châtains un peu ondulés qui m'arrivent aux épaules. Une frange trop longue constamment ébouriffée qui retombe sur des yeux bleu-gris. Ce matin, ils sont vitreux et gonflés de sommeils. J'ai de longs cils, mais ils plongent vers l'avant. Je me souviens que Victoire a tenté me faire utiliser un recourbe-cil, un jour. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un outil de torture. Niveau proportions, je suis petite. Trop petite à mon goût. Je fais environ un mètre cinquante-six. Jess dit que ce n'est pas grave, d'être petite, mais ça m'énerve d'avoir à lever la tête pour parler aux gens. Bon, au moins, je suis mince, c'est plutôt bien. C'est normal, je fais du Quidditch. Niveau poitrine, je vous épargnerai les détails : on dira donc que je suis dans la norme.

Je pris une douche, puis attacha mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval. J'avais entraînement de Quidditch dans la journée.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, mes amies étaient toujours endormies. Ou devrais-je dire écroulées de sommeil, bavant sur leurs couvertures, en plein concours de ronflement. Soupirant, j'entrepris de me choisir une cible à réveiller. Lucy ? Certainement pas. Elle risquerait de m'assommer. Jess ? Non plus, elle en est également capable. Vickie ? Nooon, elle est trop gentille pour que je lui fasse subir le réveil forcé. Ne restait que deux personnes – que je n'ai pas encore présenté. J'ai cité Cornelia Brown et Hestia Johnson.

Je sautai donc sur le lit d'Hestia en criant : « Debout ! ». Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut, me regarda un moment, puis replongea sous les couvertures.

- Noooon, pourquoi moi, Angie ? C'est méchaaant… Pourquoi pas Cornelia ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas où se planque son rat, et il est hors de question que j'écrase un rongeur, berk. Et puis de toute façon, elle m'entendrait pas, tu le sais très bien.

Cornelia, surnommée Nellie, est une petite brune aux cheveux courts et bouclés. Ses mèches retombent sans cesse sur ses yeux noisette, et elle a des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle est tellement petite et timide qu'on pourrait facilement la prendre pour une deuxième – voire première – année. C'est une gamine rêveuse, toujours dans son monde. On a parfois du mal à la faire sortir de ses pensées, car elle est née sourde-muette et ne communique que par langue des signes.

- Pff, c'est décidé, je te boude ! T'es décidément pas un ange : hors de ma vue, démon ! grogna-t-elle.

- De toute façon, tu seras obligée de me parler tout à l'heure, on a entraînement de Quidditch toutes les deux, répondis-je en me relevant.

Hestia est batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Chaque année, elle est prise à la même place, et le capitaine n'a jamais envisagé de la remplacer. C'est une fille grande (Misère… voilà qui n'arrange pas mon complexe de taille) et athlétique. Comme Hestia est noire, elle a les cheveux crépus, ce qui la rend folle. Elle les tire pratiquement toujours en arrière.

- Ah oui, merde. Tient, tu as l'air contente d'y aller, à l'entraînement, me taquina-t-elle. Ça n'a pas un rapport avec quelqu'un, par hasard ?

- Si, j'en ai bien l'impression, continua Victoire qui venait juste de se réveiller et qui suivait notre conversation. Ne serait-ce pas un garçon ?

- Et un beau garçon, qui plus est, reprit Hestia. Oh, je sais… C'est Joshua !

Je me sentis rougir et fit semblant de réajuster ma cravate pour me donner une contenance.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je.

- Tu fais des crises d'amnésie ? Ça doit être l'amour…

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE JOSHUA DIGGORY, C'EST CLAIR ? criai-je.

Je reçu un oreiller dans la tête, généreux présent de Lucy-au-bois-dormant, et tomba sur les fesses.

- La ferme ! Je dors !

- Ah ben ça fait toujours plaisir, grommelais-je. Bon, bouge tes fesses, Lucifer, tu vas être à la bourre.

Vickie éclata d'un rire joyeux. La journée commençait plutôt bien, malgré l'acharnement de mes amies à vouloir me taquiner au sujet de Joshua Diggory. C'est vrai, quoi, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! C'est juste que ses cheveux blonds… ses yeux bleus océans… et son sourire amical… Bon, ok, je suis amoureuse ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si mon cœur bat la chamade lorsqu'il me parle, même si c'est seulement pour me dire bonjour. On pourrait croire que je me suis habituée, depuis le temps, étant donné qu'on se voit à chaque entraînement, mais non. Je suis condamnée à être éternellement timide avec lui. Honte à moi.

- Angie, c'est quoi ce truc qui bouge, à côté de toi ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH !

- Cornelia ? Je crois qu'on a retrouvé ton rat !

* * *

Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu ;) Laissez moi une review, je vous ferais un bisous *Q*

PS : C'est vrai que Jonathan n'est PAS un prénom bulgare, mais il vous l'expliquera lui même dans le prochain chapitre *_*


	3. Note de l'auteur

Hello mes chéris :P

Juste pour m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris (j'ai eu du mal à accéder à l'ordinateur récemment), et vous informer que non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, c'est même mon plus gros projet en ce moment. Seulement voilà, je mets plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres, tout simplement parce que je travaille plus dessus (je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite), et que je modifie certaines choses dans ce que j'avais prévu.

Autre chose : Je recherche un bêta-reader. Quelqu'un qui corrige les fautes de mon texte, mais aussi (et surtout), qui me donnerait des conseils sur ce que je dois modifier, ou refaire lorsque je lui envoie le chapitre. Ça me permettrait d'avoir un avis avant de poster. Donc, je cherche quelqu'un de poli, sympathique, qui connaît ses règles de grammaire (évidemment) et qui n'hésiterait pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans mon texte.

Si vous êtes intéressé, vous pouvez me contacter par message privé.

Merci de suivre mon histoire, et à bientôt !


End file.
